Et si on recommençait ?
by Fleur-d'Espoir
Summary: - Draco...? - Granger. - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! - J'ai un moyen de ramener Potter, bien sûr.  Même mort, Harry est le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier. Séquelle de "Maman, si tu voyais ma vie"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : ** Les personnages nommés dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas plus que l'univers.

Tout ceci est la création de notre grande et aimée JK. Rowling qui nous laisse gentiment pervertir sa création.

* * *

 _\- Draco...?_

 _L'angoisse était perceptible dans sa voix. Bien sûr, c'était évident qu'ils finiraient pas la retrouver, mais pas si vite, pas si tôt._

 _\- Granger._

 _La voix était toujours froide, traînante. Comme s'il ne venait pas lui annoncer qu'elle allait mourir._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!_

 _Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, elle connaissait la réponse. Pourtant, ce que Draco lui dit la laissa sans voix._

 _\- J'ai un moyen de ramener Potter, bien sûr._

* * *

\- Tu.. Quoi ?

\- Granger, tu es devenue sourde ? Ou alors stupide ? J'ai. Un. Moyen. De. Ramener. Potter.

\- Harry est mort.

\- Merci, je suis au courant.

\- Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

\- Tu veux vraiment que l'on parle de ça sur le pallier de ton appartement moldu ?, s'énerva Draco.

\- Tu ne crois tout de même que je vais te laisser entrer chez moi !

Hermione avait hurlé plus que nécessaire mais Draco ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il soupira une fois encore d'agacement et porta sa main à sa veste. Hermione, tétanisée, fit un bond en arrière :

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

\- Je te prouve que je ne suis pas là pour te tuer.

Effectivement, Draco avait bien sorti sa baguette mais il la tendait à présent à Hermione, se désarmant par la même occasion. Mais Hermione ne fit pas un geste pour prendre la baguette, bien trop angoissée.

\- De quoi tu as peur ? Tu crois que j'en ai fait un portoloin pour t'envoyer directement aux pieds de Jedusor ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je crois. Vous, les Mangemorts, on ne sait jamais de quoi vous pouvez être capables.

Draco ne s'était bien sûr pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'accueille à bras ouverts, mais il n'imaginait pas une telle peur.

\- Granger, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer. Je veux juste te parler. Mais j'aimerais le faire autrement que dans un couloir. S'il-te-plaît. Prends ma baguette. C'est juste une baguette, elle ne te fera pas de mal. Et je ne serai pas en position de force.

Hermione hésita un instant mais finit tout de même par prendre la baguette avec précaution. Elle ouvrit sa porte et s'effaça pour laisser entre Draco.

* * *

Après leur avoir servi un chocolat chaud à chacun, Hermione s'assit et s'apprêta à écouter le récit de Draco. Celui-ci lui apprit que Voldemort avait fait tuer tous ses plus anciens Mangemorts quand il avait appris la trahison (Merlin seul savait comment) de deux de ceux qu'il croyait le plus fidèles : Regulus Black, qu'il croyait tué par les Aurors et qui avait en réalité essayé de l'éliminer, et Severus Snape qui, au lieu d'espionner à son compte comme il le croyait, était un sbire de Dumbledore.

Draco lui raconta ensuite qu'avant de tuer Lucius, il avait tué devant les yeux du père et du fils, impuissants, Narcissa Malfoy qui avait été étonnement déçue lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la mort d'Harry et qui ne montrait aucune réjouissance à la gloire nouvelle de celui qui aurait dû être son maître. Pour punir Lucius d'un crime de trahison qu'il n'avait même pas encore commis, Voldemort avait ensuite voulu tuer Draco. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius avait fait preuve de courage et avait tout juste eu le temps de crier à son fils « Fuis ! » avant de se jeter corps et âme dans la trajectoire du sort. Draco avait respecté la dernière volonté de son père qui s'était sacrifié pour lui et avait transplané avant que Voldemort ne puisse réagir. Draco, qui avait réussi à s'échapper et qui aimait sa mère plus que tout, s'était promis de respecter ce qui, semblait-il, étaient ses derniers souhaits : faire tomber Voldemort.

Il avait alors rejoint la Résistance, groupe organisé après la guerre, avec à sa tête George Weasley qui refusait de voir la mort de son jumeau vaine. Très peu de sorciers en faisaient partie car la plupart avaient perdu espoir après la mort du Sauveur et celle de Neville Londbuat qui avait, un temps, essayé de récupérer la place d'Harry qui après tout aurait pu être la sienne. La mort des deux jeunes garçons avait achevé le monde sorcier qui avait fini par apprendre à vivre sous les ordres du mage noir. Draco apprit à Hermione que Percy Weasley avait été tué quelques temps après la fin de la guerre, au détour d'une rue, car il avait trahi son camp et que Voldemort n'avait cure des traites. Molly, qui refusait de perdre un autre de ses enfants, avait interdit à tous de s'engager. Seul George était parvenu à fuir sa mère car il se sentait déjà mort. Draco savait que, grâce à Arthur, Bill et Fleur avaient pu fuir en France où ils n'étaient pas réellement en sécurité mais déjà moins en danger qu'en Angleterre. Charlie les avait accompagnés et de la France, il avait pu retourner en Roumanie. Draco savait que les cadets, Ron et Ginny, étaient toujours vivants car les morts étaient toujours fièrement annoncés, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devenaient.

Au coeur de la Résistance, il avait retrouvé Astoria Grengrass dont il était devenu très proche et qu'il protégeait comme une petite soeur. C'est Théodore Nott qui l'avait libérée des cachots du manoir Malfoy après la mort de sa soeur, Daphné. Théo avait payé de sa vie cette libération. Mais la Résistance n'était composée que de très peu de membres et, contrairement à l'Ordre du Phénix, ne comptait quasiment que de très jeunes sorciers : Hestia Jones et Dedalus Diggle étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix encore en vie à avoir intégré la Résistance. La plupart des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ne faisaient pas partie de la Résistance : les nés-mordus et les sang-mêlés avaient fui ou étaient morts, seuls restaient quelques sang-purs qui n'avaient pas perdu espoir : Lavande Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Pansy Parkison et sa petite soeur Megan que Draco avait fait entrer dans la Résistance après lui, Denis Crivey, Daniel et Tom Shafiq, Sully Jr Fawley et c'est tout. Ils n'étaient que 15 membres et ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose puisque leurs têtes étaient mises à prix. La plupart de leurs actions consistaient à aider les quelques nés-mordus et sang-mêlés qui n'avaient pas réussi à fuir l'Angleterre en même temps qu'Hermione à le faire désormais. Malgré les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées, certaines familles parvenaient encore à vivre cachées. Depuis que Bill et Fleur étaient partis en France, la Chaumière aux coquillages était devenue le QG de la Résistance. Draco apprit aussi à Hermione qu'à la demande de George, Andromeda Tonks et Teddy Lupin étaient venus y vivre pour bénéficier de la protection du sort Fidelitas. Teddy étant la personne la plus proche d'Harry, sa vie était en grave danger. Andromeda et Teddy étaient ainsi interdits de sortie et vivaient reclus depuis trois ans. Draco ajouta même, ce qui surprit fortement Hermione : « Potter l'aurait adoré. C'est un gamin génial. Quand on doute, il suffit de le regarder et l'espoir revient ». L'émotion qu'elle lut dans les yeux de Draco quand il parla de Teddy poussa Hermione à demander à Draco pourquoi il était venu la chercher :

« - On n'avance pas. Ce qu'on fait est utile, j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de vies qu'on a sauvées mais _il_ est toujours au pouvoir. On agit dans l'ombre, on n'aide pas les gens à retrouver espoir, joie de vivre. Je ne veux pas que Teddy grandisse dans ce monde… Les gens ont besoin d'Harry Potter, Granger. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour le faire revenir.

\- Comment ?

\- En jouant avec ses armes, répondit Draco avec le même sourire maléfique.

Hermione ne comprit pas alors Draco poursuivit :

\- _« Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils ! Que la chair - du serviteur - données volontaire fasse revivre son maître. - Que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat »._

\- C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois encore, Hermione avait hurlé et s'était levée de son tabouret en un bond.

\- Pas du tout, c'est très sérieux.

\- Mais tu es complètement malade !

Hermione hurlait encore. Elle qui d'habitude était si discrète avait dû réveiller ses voisins.

\- Ca va fonctionner.

\- Mais ce n'est même pas le problème ! Tu veux faire revenir Harry par la même potion que celle qui a fait revenir Voldemort ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes ?

\- Et toi, tu crois que tu ne rends compte de ce qu'est la vie là-bas ?

Draco hurlait à son tour.

\- Non, toi, tu vis bien tranquille à Paris, sous un nom qui n'est même pas le tien et tu es tellement passée à autre chose que tu ne tiens même pas à voir revenir ton meilleur ami !

Le visage de Draco était devenu rouge de rage. Hermione se rappela alors toutes les disputes à Poudlard entre son interlocuteur et son meilleur ami perdu. Elle sentait la haine monter en elle. Pourquoi lui était toujours vivant quand Harry était mort ?

\- Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Je donnerais tout pour revoir Harry ! Et arrête avec tes grandes phrases, Malfoy ! Pauvre petit Malfoy qui a perdu sa maman et qui commence à se dire qu'il a été un monstre. Arrête ton cirque, t'étais un Mangemort parce que tu l'avais voulu, t'en étais fier. Ron et moi, on ne voulait pas croire Harry ! « Qu'est-ce que Voldemort ferait d'un petit con pareil ? » voilà ce qu'on lui disait ! Mais Harry avait raison, il avait vu clair dans ton jeu ! Alors quoi, tu perds tes parents, tu profites de la protection de ceux qui ont TOUJOURS combattu ton « maître » et tu crois que tu peux décider de faire revenir Harry par un acte de magie noire ? Harry n'est pas une arme de guerre dont tu te serviras pour retrouver une petite vie confortable et je t'interdis de prendre son filleul, **SON** filleul, comme excuse à tes élucubrations parce que comme tu l'as dit, Harry est **MON** meilleur ami et qu'il soit mort ne change rien à l'amour que j'ai pour lui !

Hermione n'avait pas vu que Draco s'était écroulé à terre et pleurait. Elle ne le réalisa qu'à la fin de son monologue.

\- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous par terre ? Malfoy ?! Draco… tu pleures ?

Draco répondit si doucement qu'Hermione ne fut pas certaine d'avoir réellement entendu l'étonnante réponse de Malfoy.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça m'a fait de le perdre…

Pas très sûre d'elle, Hermione se demandait s'il parlait de son père mais elle n'osa pas demander plus de précisions.

\- Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, fut la seule chose qu'elle dit.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ton accord.

– Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi, répondit Draco en relevant les yeux vers elle. Le serviteur… il faut juste quelqu'un de loyal. Je ne peux pas demander à un membre de la Résistance, aucun n'envisage le retour d'Harry. J'espérais que toi, si…

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi, si tu as tellement envie qu'il revienne ?

\- Je n'ai jamais prêté serment auprès de Harry.

\- Moi non plus.

\- Il y existe différentes sortes de serment, Granger. L'amitié… une amitié comme la vôtre, c'est un lien très fort. Tu ne l'as jamais laissé tomber. C'est ce que George m'a dit. Weasley l'a déjà trahi, mais toi, non, jamais. Une telle loyauté entre sorciers, ça équivaut à un serment.

\- Entre sorciers, hum ?

Draco baissa les yeux, il avait très bien compris le reproche sous-entendu.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que j'ai dit. Tu as raison, tu sais. J'étais fier. Je le voulais. Si vous n'aviez pas envoyé mon père en prison, je n'aurais probablement pas eu à le faire mais j'ai vu ça comme une chance. Pas juste une chance de redorer mon nom, une chance aussi de faire mes preuves. Pas simplement en tant que Malfoy, en tant que personne. Mais tuer… C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Mais je suis resté fidèle, jusqu'à la fin. Quand j'ai refusé de vous dénoncer, au Manoir, je sais que ma mère y a vu un espoir de rédemption de ma part, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous laisser une chance, ni parce que j'espérais que vous finiriez par gagner. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas être lié à votre mort, je ne voulais pas avoir votre meurtre sur la conscience. Quand il me demandait de torturer des gens, je ne le faisais pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais t'as raison, tant que mes parents étaient là, je continuais à le faire. Après la mo… guerre, je ne l'ai plus fait avec fierté, je le faisais par peur. Je n'avais même plus peur pour moi, parce j'étais vidé, déjà mort, j'avais peur pour eux. Si je me suis battu, c'est parce qu'ils sont morts pour que je puisse vivre. Et oui, t'as raison aussi là-dessus, je suis rentré dans la Résistance pour être protégé. J'ai fait rentrer Pansy et Megan pour qu'elles soient en sécurité. Et George ne nous en voulait même pas. Il répète à qui veut l'entendre que ce ce n'est pas un âge pour mourir. Il a eu moins de mal à accepter Pansy et Megan, évidemment. Surtout Megan, en fait. Je crois qu'il a mis longtemps à pardonner à Pansy le fait qu'elle ait été prête à sacrifier Potter mais il ne nous a jamais rejetés.

\- Comment est-ce que tu es rentré dans la Résistance ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant aux côtés de Draco.

Quelque chose dans son histoire la touchait.

\- Grâce à Astoria. Quand Théo l'a aidée à s'enfuir, elle a voulu retourner chez elle. Elles avaient été enlevées avec Daphné parce que leurs parents n'avaient pas voulu rejoindre Jedusor mais d'après ce qu'elle savait, leur punition avait été simplement l'enlèvement de leurs filles. Sauf qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté là, bien sûr. Mon oncle et ma tante avaient été chargés de brûler leur maison, avec les Greengrass à l'intérieur… Astoria l'a découvert en arrivant devant chez elle. Elle s'est écroulée. Mais juste avant l'accident, M et Mrs Greengrass avaient contacté George, je ne sais pas trop comment, pour qu'Astoria et Daphné puissent intégrer la Résistance. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment rassurés mais Daphné ne supportait plus de rester sans rien faire. Elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se battre pendant la bataille finale parce que les Serpentard avaient été évincés sous prétexte qu'on aurait tous été des Mangemorts en puissance. Et Astoria suivait Daphné partout où elle allait donc quand Daphné a voulu intégrer la Résistance, Astoria a fait le choix de la suivre. Le jour où elles ont été enlevées, un hibou venait de leur apporter un parchemin avec l'adresse de la Chaumière pour qu'elles puissent la trouver. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, c'est grâce aux très bons réflexes de Daphné que le QG n'a pas été découvert parce que Daphné a pensé à lancer un Incendio au parchemin juste avant que les Mangemorts ne le trouvent. Mais quand elle a découvert que ses parents étaient morts, qu'il ne restait plus qu'elle, Astoria a rejoint la Chamière où elle a retrouvé une maison. George l'adore. Il faut dire qu'elle est très active. Elle lui a raconté ce qui se passait au Manoir et il l'a chargée de récupérer tous les enfants de Mangemorts ou les prisonniers qui parviendraient à s'enfuir. ll lui a remis la cape d'invisibilité de Potter qu'apparemment Ron lui avait donnée et elle reste cachée à l'entrée du Manoir, tous les jours. Mais ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Aucun des descendants n'aura le courage qu'a eu Théo de libérer un prisonnier. Et comme tous sont sous Imperium… Et Jedusor s'est arrangé pour qu'on ne puisse pas puisse transplaner hors du Manoir, donc le seul moyen de s'enfuir, c'est de sortir par la porte. Autant dire que c'est mission impossible.

\- Comment tu as fait, toi ?

\- Jedusor ne connait pas grand chose aux vieilles magies. Et le Manoir est protégé pour ne pas se « retourner » contre ses propriétaires. Donc je pouvais transplaner. Mes parents n'avaient pas voulu qu'on fuie parce qu'on n'avait nulle part où se cacher. Donc s'il nous retrouvait, et il nous aurait forcément retrouvés, on n'avait aucune chance. Avant qu'il ne déraille complètement, on pensait qu'on pourrait continuer à vivre. Mal, mais vivre quand même. Mon père m'a ordonné de fuir le jour où ils sont morts parce que c'était devenu ma seule chance. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'hésiter. Sinon, je ne serais probablement pas parti. J'aurais pensé qu'avec ma marque, il me convoquerait et que ma punition serait bien pire que la mort.

\- Et il ne l'a pas fait ? Il n'a pas cherché à te convoquer ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais heureusement, comme je ne savais pas où aller quand j'ai transplané, j'ai atterri devant le Manoir et, merci Merlin, Astoria y était à ce moment-là. Elle a compris que je venais de fuir et elle a pensé à me lancer un Impero pour m'ordonner de ne pas rejoindre Jedusor. C'est une sorcière extraordinaire. Mais la douleur était horrible. Il y avait deux forces contradictoires qui se battaient en moi. J'étais responsable de ni l'autre ni l'autre et elles m'ordonnaient de faire des choses contraires. Sous la douleur, je me suis évanoui et ça m'a sauvé la vie. Elle nous a fait transplaner devant la Chaumière et c'est comme ça que j'ai été accueilli. Pendant plusieurs semaines, ils me jetaient à tour de rôle des sorts pour que je m'évanouisse et que je ne puisse donc pas le rejoindre. A force, j'ai appris à contrôler la marque par moi-même mais ça a été très dur. J'ai même pensé à me couper le bras mais George a refusé. Il m'a dit que ce serait bien que j'apprenne à faire preuve de courage une fois dans ma vie. C'est après ça que j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Pansy et Megan. J'ai pris la cape et j'ai re-transplané à l'intérieur du manoir. J'étais tétanisé et ça a été très dur de ne pas abandonner, surtout qu'Astoria me suppliait de le faire. Ils n'avaient jamais fait une chose pareille parce que c'était trop dangereux. Mais c'était chez moi, je savais où chacun était. Et je savais que Pansy n'était en rien loyale au Seigneur des ténèbres. Donc je me suis infiltré dans sa chambre, j'ai levé l'Impero et je lui ai dit qu'on allait fuir. Elle n'a accepté de me suivre qu'à condition que je fasse sortir Megan avant. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je l'ai remise à Astoria devant le Manoir et elles ont transplané à la Chaumière. Ça c'était passé étonnement facilement, Megan n'avait que dix ans à l'époque, et je crois qu'elle m'adorait. Elle n'a pas posé de questions et n'a pas montré véritablement de peur. Mais ça n'a pas été aussi facile avec Pansy. Elle s'est mise à pleurer d'angoisse sous la cape, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais et quand on est tombés sur Flint, j'ai bien cru qu'elle aurait raison. Il n'arrêtait pas d'hurler « Qui est là ? Je sais que vous êtes ici ! Montrez-vous ! » et comme Pansy pleurait toujours, il savait parfaitement où on se trouvait même s'il ne nous voyait pas. Il nous a envoyé un nombre incalculable de sorts mais la cape semblait les repousser à chaque fois, c'était incroyable. Je n'avais jamais vu un sort de protection aussi puissant.

Draco s'arrêta. Hermione avait pâli et avait tourné la tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Rien.

Hermione tremblait. Elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de ça. C'était trop tôt encore.

\- Granger. Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu connais les Reliques de mort ?

Ça ne servait à rien de continuer à nier.

\- De l'histoire des Trois Frères ? Oui, comme tous les sorciers. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais qu'elles existent ?

\- Hahahaha !

Draco avait littéralement explosé de rire, Hermione ne pensait pas que cela était possible.

\- Attends. Tu es sérieuse ? Tu y crois vraiment ?

\- Je n'y croyais pas il y a trois ans. Et puis il s'est avéré qu'Harry s'est retrouvé en possession d'au moins l'un d'elles. Probablement des trois.

Le visage de Draco se ferma alors. Il connaissait la légende. Celui qui possède les Reliques devient le maître de la mort.

\- Si elles existent, elles ne fonctionnent visiblement pas...

Il avait dit ça d'une voix sombre, comme si c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours hanté.

\- Ca ne lui a pas sauvé la vie pendant la bataille finale, c'est vrai. Mais je pense que, séparément les unes des autres, elles fonctionnent.

\- Attends, tu veux dire que…

\- La cape d'Harry est celle d'Ignotus Peverell, le benjamin des Trois Frères, oui. Tu ne savais pas que les Potter descendaient d'eux ?

\- Si je l'ai su, je l'avais oublié… Je comprends mieux pourquoi la cape est si puissante.

Un silence de réflexion s'installa. Hermione n'aimait pas ces silences. Elle ne voulait plus penser à la mort d'Harry.

\- Bon, et comment en es-tu venu à devenir un membre actif de la Résistance ?

\- Astoria. Pansy et moi on a longtemps profité de la protection de la Résistance et c'est tout. Et ça la mettait hors d'elle. Bien plus que George, finalement. Teddy et Andromeda venaient d'arriver et elle m'a obligé à m'occuper de lui pour qu'Andromeda puisse se reposer. Au début, c'était vraiment une obligation. J'avais aucune envie de m'occuper d'un gosse. Et puis, j'ai appris à voir autre chose en lui qu'un môme qui chiale. J'ai vu la vie dans ses yeux, l'espoir. Il avait tout perdu, ou presque, et on sentait qu'il ferait tout pour vivre heureux. Je me suis attaché à lui, je l'ai vu grandir, apprendre à parler, à marcher. Alors j'ai intégré le groupe que formaient Lavande, Tom et Denis. On s'occupait des « survivants » qu'on amenait à la Chaumière en attendant de les renvoyer à l'étranger. Et Pansy s'est rapprochée d'Astoria, désormais elles font ensemble les rondes entre le Manoir et Poudlard pour essayer de ramener des gens. Mais il n'y a jamais eu personne… Et comme je te l'ai dit, le manque d'action a fini par me rendre fou. Et c'est là que l'idée de faire revenir Potter m'est venue. Mais je n'y arriverai pas sans toi, Granger.

\- Je suis toujours contre.

– Viens avec moi. Tu changeras d'avis.

\- Je ne t'aiderai à te servir de mon meilleur ami comme s'il était un vulgaire objet périssable !

Hermione s'était à nouveau levé en hurlant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! Je ne compte pas le renvoyer d'où il vient une fois qu'il aura renversé Voldemort !, répondit Draco sur le même le ton en se levant à son tour.

\- Mais tu n'aurais jamais eu cette envie si tu ne voulais pas en faire une arme de guerre dès le départ !

\- C'est là que tu te trompes…, la voix de Draco n'était plus qu'un chuchottement, il semblait abattu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Peu importe. Ecoute Granger, viens avec moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant. Tu sais que cette vie n'est pas la tienne alors arrête de faire semblant.

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

La voix d'Hermione était forte, posée, tranchante. Elle n'était pas du tout pour l'idée de Draco et ça faisait perdre pied au jeune homme. Peut-être son plan n'était-il pas si infaillible que ça…

\- Je te traînerai de force s'il le faut.

\- Non, je veux dire… pour Harry… la potion nécessite son corps. Et tout le monde sait que Nagini l'a… On n'a même pas pu l'enterrer.

\- Granger, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as cru à ça ?

Draco avait crié avec une voix aigue et stridente.

\- Tu imagines vraiment que Jedusor n'aurait pas fait du corps de Potter un trophée et qu'il aurait laissé son serpent le manger ?

\- Eh bien… On n'a jamais retrouvé le corps alors… oui, j'ai pensé que c'était vrai…

\- Non, il en a fait quelque chose bien pire. L'ironie, c'est que je crois qu'il s'est inspiré d'un conte moldu pour trouver cette idée. Figure-toi que Potter sert de table aux réunions de Mangemorts.

\- QUOI ?

Un miroir s'était brisé. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait plus fait de démonstration de magie. Mais la rage était trop forte et elle n'avait pas pu se contenir. Draco avait sursauté mais il ne releva pas. Il ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de Granger.

\- Il l'a mis dans un cercueil de verre et a protégé le corps d'un charme pour ne pas qu'il pourrisse. Et ils mangent dessus.

\- Oh mon dieu, Harry…

Hermione s'était écroulée sur un tabouret. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes.

\- C'est quoi un dieu ? demanda Draco, interloqué.

\- Hum ? Quoi ? Oh, rien, laisse tomber, un truc moldu. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour récupérer son corps ?

\- Alors, tu acceptes ?

Draco aurait presque hurler de joie tant son excitation était perceptible.

\- Bien sûr que non. Je voudrais juste voir si ton plan est vraiment monté ou pas.

\- Ah… Evidemment que j'ai un plan. Doutes-tu de mon serpentardisme ? Tu as dû t'en rendre compte mais le principal problème de Jedusor c'est qu'il se croit plus intelligent que n'importe qui. Du coup, il suffit de se comporter comme l'idiot qu'il croit qu'on est pour trouver les failles de ses plans. Et là, en l'occurrence, il a pensé à protéger le cercueil des intrusions, mais pas le corps. On ne peut pas déplacer le cercueil mais pas de problème pour le corps en lui-même.

– Mais comment comptes-tu l'ouvrir s'il est protégé ?

– Encore une fois, son plan soi-disant génialissime s'est retourné contre lui. Il a utilisé nos Marques pour nous rendre à sa merci. Beaucoup de gens pensent que c'est une magie qu'il a créée. Mais c'est faux. C'est une ancienne magie, encore. Il utilise une magie à laquelle il ne comprend rien. Le lien qu'il a instauré entre lui et… nous est bien plus puissant qu'une simple faculté d'appel et d'appartenance. Tous les sorts de protection qu'il pose, ils ne sont pas utiles contre nous. D'une certaine manière, on est une partie de lui. Le seul risque c'est que la distance que je suis parvenu à prendre avec ma Marque ait entaché cette partie mais j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je pourrai donc ouvrir le cercueil et transplaner avec le corps d'Harry.

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre mais Draco savait ce qu'elle allait dire et la devança :

\- Harry est mort, donc il ne peut pas être touché par l'interdiction…

\- Tu as pensé à tout.

– Il y a tout de même un problème.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Draco la laissa. Il connaissait ce sentiment, vouloir trouver seul. Et il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione trouverait rapidement. Trouver les réponses aux questions, c'était sa spécialité.

\- … Le sang de l'ennemi.

Gagné, elle avait trouvé.

\- Tu ne peux pas utiliser le tien ?

– J'y ai pensé au début. Mais quand j'ai vérifié ce que signifiait réellement une marque, j'ai découvert que je ne pouvais rien faire qui mette directement en danger la vie de Jedusor. Autrement dit, Regulus et Snape n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir.

– Je pense que Snape le savait.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi.

– Je ne comprends pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider.

– Il n'y a aucun moyen d'avoir le sang de Jedusor à moins de le provoquer en face à face directement.

– C'est bien trop dangereux. Si tu parvenais ne serait-ce qu'à le couper, tu signerais ton arrêt de mort.

Hermione n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Elle ne portait pas Draco dans son cœur mais jamais elle ne souhaiterait sa mort. Elle y avait pensé quelques minutes auparavant, mais c'était sous le coup de la colère. Ca ne faisait que trois ans. Elle ne voulait pas revivre les décès.

– Je sais. Et après ça, je ne pourrais pas ramener le sang à la Chaumière. Ce serait dommage. Mais si tu venais avec moi, tu pourrais le faire et finir la potion. Je sais qu'en deuxième année tu préparais déjà un polynectar parfait, tu t'en sortirais très bien.

Hermione ne fit pas attention au fait que Draco était au courant pour le polynectar. La seule chose qui la surprit fut la première phrase.

– Tu serais prêt à… tu serais prêt à te sacrifier pour… ramener Harry ?

–Oui. Mais je ne réussirais pas sans toi.

La voix de Draco était sans appel.

– Même avec moi, tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu as oublié un détail dans ton plan parfait. Je ne pourrais pas transplaner hors du Manoir et le temps que je sorte, ils m'auraient tuée.

– Je t'ai dit que ça ne fonctionnait pas pour les Malfoy.

– Oui, et ?

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas sous-entendre ce qu'elle croyait... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Attends… Tu ne veux quand même pas dire…

\- Un mariage sorcier te donnerait la protection des Malfoy.

– Tu es sérieux.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Pansy, plutôt ? Ou même à Astoria ?

– Oh. Euh… Eh bien, pour plusieurs raisons en fait. Déjà, je crois que ni l'une ni l'autre ne mettrait sa vie en danger pour Harry et puis, elles sont fiancées, je ne crois pas qu'elles auraient très envie de mettre entre parenthèses leur rêve de mariage pour moi.

– Fian…fiancées ? Ensemble ?

Hermione était sous le choc.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– C'est.. autorisé ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Le mariage entre… enfin entre deux sorcières ?

– Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

Draco semblait perdu.

– Chez les moldus, l'homosexualité est encore tellement mal vue que je n'imagine pas qu'ils pourront un jour se marier…

\- Homo...sexualité... ? Oh ! Ils ont même un mot pour différencier les relations entre personnes de même sexe des relations entre personnes de sexes différents ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Pas chez les sorciers ?

– Non ! Les mariages entre sorcières ou sorciers hommes étaient rares chez les Sangs-purs pour des questions de pureté du sang des héritiers, mais quand ça arrive, on fait appel à une personne de la famille d'un ou d'une des marié-e-s pour que la lignée reste pure mais en soi, ça ne pose pas de problème. Et depuis la fin de la guerre… enfin, j'imagine que les gens sont moins obsédés par la pureté du sang qu'avant.

\- Donc Astoria Greengrass et Pansy Parkison vont se marier… ça, c'est une nouvelle.

\- Bon, Granger, je ne suis pas venu pour te raconter la vie des sorciers toujours vivants. Est-ce que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

Draco commençait à perdre patience.

\- Je ne sais pas, Draco… Rien ne me ravirait plus que de revoir Harry, bien sûr. Mais la méthode… Sans compter que t'épouser…

\- Je ne suis pas spécialement fan de cette partie non plus, Granger. Mais je sais que tu es prête à tout pour Potter. Et le mariage sorcier, notamment en période de guerre, ne nécessite pas d'amour passionnel.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai vaguement lu quelque chose dessus à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris la différence avec un mariage classique.

\- Pas compris la différence ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Le mariage classique comme tu dis est accessible à tous, moldus comme sorciers. Il n'est qu'un accord écrit alors que…

\- Et symbolique, le coupa Hermione.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'un accord écrit, le mariage est surtout un accord symbolique entre deux personnes qui s'aiment.

\- Oui mais la principale différence avec le mariage sorcier, c'est ce que c'est un papier. Le mariage sorcier, c'est l'alliance des magies et des sangs. Les familles de sangs-purs sont les seules à les pratiquer encore car ça paraît un peu désuet et barbare aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi barbare ?

\- Pour être sûrs de conserver une pureté du sang, ou dans le cas de mariage mixte -un sang-pur et un moldu-pour être sûrs que les enfants héritent de pouvoirs, il faut boire le sang de l'autre.

\- Boire le sang de l'autre ?, le cri aigu d'Hermione trahissait son choc.

\- Oui, pendant la cérémonie, les époux boivent une potion à laquelle ils ajoutent leur sang. On boit la potion contenant le sang de l'autre et les magies se mélangent. Ça sert notamment dans le cas de protections scellées par le sang, comme c'est le cas du Manoir. Ma mère était immunisée contre le sort de Jedusor parce que mes parents ont fait un mariage sorcier et elle est donc devenue une Malfoy de sang.

\- Ca marche dans les deux sens ? Ton père a eu du sang Black ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Tu es donc prêt à mélanger ton sang à celui d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- …

Draco savait qu'il était inutile de s'excuser encore, ce n'étaient que des mots et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une bien plus belle preuve de ses regrets.

\- Oui, je le ferais. La question est : et toi ?

\- Harry ne me le pardonnerait jamais…

\- Tu penses vraiment que s'il avait une chance de sauver la population sorcière, il ne le ferait pas ? Il est mort en se sacrifiant.

\- Et ça n'a rien changé… Ça a même empiré les choses. Tant qu'il était vivant, Voldemort se concentrait sur lui et maintenait…

\- Accompagne-moi. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais reviens. Même si tu ne veux pas m'aider pour Harry, personne ne l'a connu aussi bien que toi, personne n'a vécu la guerre comme vous. Tu pourrais nous être d'une aide précieuse. Et tu ne craindrais rien au sein de la Résistance.

Hermione se retourna alors et regarda son petit appartement. Son salon, le bureau sur lequel quelques heures plus tôt elle écrivait sa lettre, qui traînait toujours, à une mère qui ne se souvenait pas d'elle, le canapé sur lequel elle s'endormait si souvent devant la télévision pour éviter de penser avant de dormir, sa petite chambre et son grand lit, toujours aussi vide depuis trois ans. Puis se dessina dans son esprit sa table de nuit, qu'elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir de la cuisine, mais sur laquelle reposait une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle prise pendant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. La décision d'Hermione avait été prise quand Draco lui avait demandé si Harry ne ferait pas tout pour sauver le monde. Bien sûr qu'Harry ferait tout pour. Elle ne savait pas comment Draco pouvait être aussi persuadé que ça de ce que penserait Harry, mais le fait est qu'il avait raison. Harry donnerait tout, sa vie, son âme, pour sauver les autres. Il en était mort. Et où qu'il soit, il était évident que son seul regret était que son plan ait échoué. Si Harry avait une chance de recommencer, de gagner, il le ferait. C'est certain. Mais la méthode donnait des frissons d'horreur à Hermione. Harry avait mis très longtemps à lui raconter l'horrible cérémonie du cimetière de Little Hangleton, près de trois ans après l'événement. Il l'avait fait un soir, pendant la recherche des horcruxes, après que Ron les ait quittés.

Ron… Depuis que Draco était arrivé, Hermione avait essayé d'éviter de penser à son ancien petit-ami, mais c'était difficile. Quand elle avait vu Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte, son cœur s'était serré en se rappelant que Ron n'était pas venu avec elle, que Draco l'avait retrouvée alors que jamais Ron n'avait jamais essayé de le faire. D'après ce que Draco lui avait raconté, Ron était presque prisonnier au Terrier, et elle imaginait très bien Molly séquestrer ses enfants pour leur bien, mais là-bas... elle aurait peut-être une chance de le revoir… Mais en avait-elle vraiment envie ? Elle n'en savait rien. Et le plan de Draco impliquait un mariage entre eux. Même si c'était un mariage arrangé, elle doutait que Ron apprécierait. « Qu'est-ce que j'imagine ? Il m'a probablement oubliée depuis longtemps », se dit-elle. Et elle, d'ailleurs ? Ne l'avait-elle pas oublié il y a longtemps ? Elle n'avait pas eu de petit-ami attitré depuis son arrivée à Paris mais elle n'avait pas non plus eu d'amitié stable ni une quelconque relation de longue durée. La guerre l'avait changée. Elle reposa son regard sur Draco ; la guerre l'avait changé lui aussi. Mais était-ce vraiment la guerre ou autre chose ? Hermione ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle respira profondément. Elle allait retrouver sa vie d'avant. Elle allait même retrouver Luna. De leur petit groupe, seule Luna s'était engagée. Hermione n'avait pas le droit de la laisser seule.

« Allons-y » fut la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de quitter son petit appartement en transplanant avec Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais apparemment, les chapitres des histoires s'étaient mélangés et depuis un certain temps (quand je ne sais pas exactement) le premier chapitre de « Et si on recommençait ? » avait été remplacé par celui de « Ton pire cauchemar ». Donc si certains d'entre vous s'attendent à lire une histoire avec Théo, ce n'est pas ici que ça se passe mais vous pouvez la retrouver dans la liste de mes fictions. Désolée pour le dérangement :/_

 _ **BON-SOIIIIIR ! Je m'étais promis de mettre à jour « Et si on recommençait ? » avant 2017 et c'est maintenant chose faite ! Je suis désolée pour le retard que ça a pris. C'est l'une des premières fictions que j'ai écrites et en la relisant, j'ai eu envie de changer un détail (qui en fait était plus qu'un détail) et qui me bloquait et du coup maintenant ça devrait vraiment aller plus vite, pour ne pas dire couler de source. Ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup et le suivant (qui arrivera demain si j'ai le temps ou dimanche pour la nouvelle année :D) non plus. Mais à partir du chapitre 4, on commence à swinguer ! Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, histoire qu'entre l'attente et un chapitre pas top vous ne fuyiez pas haha. Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé par message, non, il ne s'agit PAS d'un Dramione. Pour ceux que ça angoisse, ayez confiance :p** _

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant la Chaumière. Le jour se levait à peine. Il faisait plus frais qu'en France et la température eut l'effet d'une piqure de rappel sur Hermione. Elle était à nouveau chez elle. Enfin.

D'un coup, elle s'arrête et serra le bras de Draco.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, alarmé.

\- Ma baguette ! J'ai oublié ma baguette !

Draco la regarda, étonné.

\- Ta baguette est ici, Granger.

\- Quoi ?

C'était à son tour d'être étonnée.

\- Tu l'as laissée aux Weasley en partant. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non…

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir laissé sa baguette. Pourtant, ça lui ressemblait bien.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas au Terrier ?

\- Ca, je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais elle était ici, ça, j'en suis sûre. C'est en tombant sur elle que je me suis décidé à venir te chercher.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle courait vers la Chaumière. Sa baguette était ici. Elle allait pouvoir à nouveau la tenir, être elle-même.

\- Granger, attends !

Hermione s'arrêta net.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer comme ça, voyons. Tu vas les paniquer. Laisse-moi passer et attends mon signal.

Draco entra dans la Chaumière et la chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée l'enveloppa. Il soupira d'aise. Il était contente d'être rentré. C'était chez lui et il détestait être loin de la maison. Mais il était heureux d'avoir ramené Hermione. Il y a avait enfin une chance pour qu'Harry soit de retour. Et puis, Hermione avait été amie avec George et Luna, ils seraient heureux de la revoir. Andromeda aussi, sûrement.

« Daaaaacoooo ! cria une petite voix en accourant vers lui.

Draco attrapa Teddy au vol.

\- Ca va, mon petit bonhomme ?

\- Ouuui ! T'étais oùùù ? Mamie dit que tu es vilain pa'ce que tout le monde a eu peu' pa'ce que t'étais pas là.

\- Je suis rentré, poussin. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Draco s'avança doucement vers le salon où tout le monde s'était levé et le toisait.

\- On peut savoir où tu étais ? lui demanda sa tante.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Pansy lui donna une gifle phénoménale.

\- Pou'quoi tu fappes Daco ? demanda tristement Teddy.

\- Pardon, mon petit loup. Mais ton cousin est un idiot !

\- Quand je suis idiot, mamie ne me tape pas !

Cela fit rire Draco qui s'attira à nouveau les foudres de Pansy.

\- Il n'y a rien de drôle, Draco ! Ne me fais plus jamais ça ! J'étais morte de trouille !

\- Pardon… Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire et je savais que vous ne m'auriez pas laissé partir si je vous avais dit quoi.

\- Très bien, et dmaintenant que c'est fait, on peut savoir ? demanda sèchement George.

\- Vous pouvez voir plutôt, répondit Draco en souriant.

Il reposa Teddy et ouvrit la porte d'un sort.

Hermione entra timidement, la tête baissée. Il avait plu et avec le vent elle ne devait plus ressembler à rien. Elle était complètement tétanisée à l'idée de revoir ceux auprès de qui elle avait grandi.

\- Hermione.. ? demanda George doucement en s'approchant. C'est… C'est bien toi.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. Mais son sourire disparut bientôt dans le cou de George qui venait de la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je pensais ne jamais te revoir, murmura-t-il tristement.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Depuis qu'elle avait dit au revoir à Ron, en fait.

Elle était bien dans les bras de George. Elle n'avait pas envie de les quitter et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'elle lui répondit :

\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir non plus. Tu m'as tellement manqué…

George enfonça ses ongles dans le dos d'Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé que Ron ne soit pas là, dit-il en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Hermione se détacha finalement de lui et ça lui fit encore plus mal.

\- Tu es là, toi, sourit-elle.

Mais au fond, elle était désolée aussi que Ron ne soit pas là…

Dès qu'elle eut lâché George, tout le monde s'était approché d'elle et criant. Mais il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'Hermione avait envie de voir réellement.

Elle était restée dans le fond, ne sachant pas si elle devait s'avancer ou pas. Si sa place était près de son ancienne amie ou non. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Hermione s'approcher d'elle, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus resplendissant.

\- Luna… chuchota Hermione en prenant la petite blonde dans ses bras.

C'était, pour elles deux, un câlin réconfortant. Le genre de câlin dont on a besoin dans les coups durs. Les câlins que l'on fait à ses amis quand on ne les a pas vus depuis longtemps.

\- Merci d'être revenue… murmura Luna. Tu m'as manqué. Vous me manquez tous. Toi, Ginny, Ron. Harry… Neville…

\- Je sais… Je sais…

Elles chuchotaient. Comme si, en parlant plus fort, elles gâcheraient ce moment.

\- Vous me manquez aussi… Je n'aurais jamais dû partir…

\- L'important c'est que tu sois là, aujourd'hui.

Le reste de la matinée consista pour Hermione à faire connaissance avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à prendre des nouvelles des autres.

A midi, Astoria avait préparé un merveilleux repas de fête ce qui toucha l'ancienne Gryffondor. Astoria était vraiment adorable. Draco avait raison, elle était le rayon de soleil de la maisonnée. Hermione voyait en elle la Princesse Aurore parce qu'elle avait de longs cheveux blonds comme les blés, ondulés, qui lui tombaient sur les hanches et des lèvres rouges vermeil. Elle avait la grâce et la gentillesse et Hermione espérait secrètement qu'elle ne soit pas aussi intelligente que belle car alors elle aurait fait partie de ses filles qui ont tout pour elle. Astoria avait perdu ses parents et sa sœur dans des conditions atroces et pourtant une joie immense et communicative émanaient d'elle. Elle était le genre de filles dont on peut tomber amoureux en un battement de cils.

Hermione avait malheureusement que Luna, en revanche, avait perdu le grain de folie qui la caractérisait si bien auparavant. On aurait dit une étoile qu'on avait éteinte et ça brisait le cœur de la brillante sorcière. Il était vraiment qu'elle revienne.

« Luna… ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Tu as des nouvelles de Ginny ?

\- Non… Je suis désolée, je sais que tu aurais aimé avoir des nouvelles de Ron mais nous n'avons eu aucune avec George.

Celui-ci s'est retourné vers elles et leur sourit tristement.

\- Ca ne t'inquiète pas.. ?

\- Ca fait deux ans, répondit-il en haussant les épaules comme si ce constat expliquait tout. Je pense qu'ils ont fini par partir en Roumanie rejoindre Charlie.

\- C'est possible ?

\- On fait passer des gens tous les jours à l'étranger, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas pu.

\- Ils ne sont pas recherchés ?

\- Pas plus que ça. J'imagine que Jedusor devait s'attendre à plus de loyauté de leur part mais comme ils ne se sont pas engagés suite à la mort d'Harry il a dû les faire passer en seconde zone. On est bien plus recherchés qu'eux, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Donc ils savent qui fait partie de l'Ordre ?

\- La Résistance, la corrigea sèchement George. L'Ordre est mort il y a longtemps.

\- Oui, pardon, la Résistance… Ils savent qui en partie ?

\- Oui, dit sombrement Luna. Ils savent exactement qui est là, depuis quand.

Hermione regarda Draco.

\- Oui, même lui. Il n'est pas idiot. Il se doute bien que les gens qui disparaissent transitent par ici.

\- Et vous avez réussi à tenir tout ce temps malgré ça ?

\- Je suis le Gardien du Secret, expliqua George plus calmement. Tant qu'ils ne m'attrapent pas, ils ne peuvent rien faire.

\- Et comment tu fais pour ne jamais être attrapé ?

George porta la main à son cou. Il portait sur une chaîne une bague qui avait appartenu autrefois à Fred.

\- J'imagine que j'ai une bonne étoile.

Hermione posa sa main sur la sienne. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- Il serait fier de toi, tu sais. De tout ce que tu fais. Que tu aies continué à te battre. »

George hocha lentement la tête. Il savait tout ça mais qu'Hermione le lui dise lui faisait vraiment beaucoup de bien.

* * *

« J'aimerais aller voir Dobby, dit-elle à Luna un peu plus tard.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Alors que les deux amies marchaient sur la plage, Hermione osa poser la question qui la démangeait.

\- Luna… Ton père… ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas ici… ?

Luna ne répondit pas et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la petite tombe de l'elfe. Elle s'agenouilla devant et quand Hermione fut assise à ses côtés, elle se décida à lui répondre.

\- J'ai rejoint la Résistance dès que George l'a créée. Avec mon père. Il avait peur pour moi mais il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir trahi Harry qu'il n'a pas osé m'en empêcher et m'a accompagnée. Il a continué à écrire pour le Chicaneur. Il ne voulait pas arrêter même si c'était très dangereux qu'il aille et vienne comme ça… Mais son travail était utile. Ils n'étaient plus que trois au Journal mais ils s'efforçaient de continuer à écrire des choses drôles, juste pour que les gens puissent se détendre un peu de temps en temps. Mais un jour qu'il n'était pas, le bureau a été attaqué et ses deux derniers collègues ont été tués. Mon père avait réussi à récupérer des dossiers confidentiels du Ministère qu'il avait scellés avec sa magie. Quand il a appris la mort de ses collègues, à l'intérieur même de leurs bureaux, il a voulu aller récupérer les dossiers. Il savait que c'était ce que les Mangemorts étaient venus chercher et qu'ils n'arrêteraient pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas mis la main dessus. On l'a supplié de ne pas y aller, c'était tellement dangereux… Mais il disait que c'était son devoir alors il est parti quand même.

Elle métamorphosa un petit caillou en un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle posa sur la petite tombe.

\- Et il n'est jamais revenu.

\- Oh, Luna, je suis désolée…

\- Ca a été très dur mais George m'a beaucoup aidée. Et puis Draco est arrivé et les choses se sont enchaînés. Plus on était, plus ça devenait vivant dans la Chaumière. Mais parfois, c'est difficile. Quand il fait froid, le soir, et noir, on a l'impression que tous les morts nous entourent. C'est oppressant. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas avec nous pour nous aider mais juste pour nous surveiller.

Elles restèrent ensuite un long moment en silence devant la pierre tombale qu'ils avaient improvisé plus de trois ans auparavant.

\- Tu viens ? lui demanda finalement Luna. Je commence à avoir faim.

Hermione ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la nuit était déjà tombée.

\- Vas-y, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé et c'est George qui la rejoignit.

\- Tiens, dit-il en s'asseyant et en lui tendant un petit paquet. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais voulu la récupérer plus rapidement que ça.

C'était sa baguette. Hermione détacha soigneusement le papier qui l'entourait. Ses mains tremblaient d'appréhension. Lorsqu'enfin la baguette fut mise à nu, Hermione la prit méticuleusement entre ses doigts. Un frisson la parcourut. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sentait enfin complètement. La magie qui traversait son corps la réchauffa instantanément alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réalisé avoir froid. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sourit à George.

\- Merci. Merci d'en avoir pris soin toutes ses années. Mais comment ça se fait que ce soit toi qui l'aies ?

\- Oh, euh… bégaya George. Je… Je l'ai récupérée. Ron n'en voulait pas donc je l'ai prise. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours servir, essaya-t-il de répondre d'un ton détaché.

\- Ron n'en voulait pas… ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'était serré à cette nouvelle.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. Ne le prends pas mal. C'est juste qu'il avait perdu tout espoir après ton départ. Il n'avait plus envie de rien.

\- Même pas de garder un souvenir.

L'amertume semblait avoir remplacé la tristesse dans sa voix mais son cœur était toujours aussi vide. Ron avait voulu l'oublier complètement. Elle s'en doutait mais il avait une différence entre s'en douter et le savoir.

\- Merci, en tout cas. De l'avoir récupérée et de l'avoir gardée. Ca me touche beaucoup. »

Hermione embrassa George sur la joue avant de se lever. Celui-ci se mit à rougir comme un enfant et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il portait sa main à sa joue et caressa la parcelle de peau que les lèvres d'Hermione venaient de toucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva Draco dans la cuisine. Visiblement, ils étaient les deux lève-tôt de la maison. Tant mieux, c'est à lui qu'elle voulait parler.

« Alors ? Maintenant que je suis ici ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

\- Réfléchir à mon proposition ?

\- C'est tout réfléchi. Je t'ai déjà dit non.

Hermione était décidée, bien sûr, mais elle avait envie de faire languir un peu Draco.

\- Je ne perds pas espoir. Tu changeras d'avis une fois que tu auras vu ce qu'est la vie ici.

Luna les rejoignit alors à table.

\- Bonjour, vous deux, dit-elle en mordant dans un croissant.

\- Salut, Loufoca. Bien dormi ?

Hermione donna un coup de pied à Draco.

\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?

\- Parce qu'elle croit que ça me dérange que tu m'appelles « Loufoca », répondit Luna, toujours aussi clairvoyante. Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, ça ne me dérange pas, c'est même moi qui lui ai dit de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Oh…

\- Je crois que tu me dois des excuses, ronchonna Draco.

\- N'en fais pas trop non plus, Malfoy.

Les trois continuèrent à se chamailler comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis quand Pansy et Astoria entrèrent dans la pièce. Pansy était la seule qui n'avait pas semblé réellement heureuse de revoir Hermione et cette dernière pensait que cela s'expliquait par le fait que Draco se soit mis en danger pour venir la chercher.

Et probablement aussi, se dit-elle, parce que maintenant qu'elle était ici, Draco était encore plus proche de la mort.

Assurément, elle en aurait voulu à Pansy si la situation avait été inverse.

\- Bonjour. Voilà le programme de la journée. Draco, comme d'habitude. On a un couple avec une femme enceinte qui arrive. Ils vont partir pour l'Italie et rejoindront ensuite Madagascar. La femme est enceinte donc un départ le plus tôt possible. Luna, aujourd'hui c'est Runes avec les ados. Hermione, on s'est dit que le mieux serait que tu t'occupes de la bibliothèque avec Sully et Megan. Megan est trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'elle cherche vraiment et Sully est un peu perdu.

Elle s'assit et continua plus doucement.

\- Draco te l'a peut-être dit mais on est persuadés que pour arrêter Jedusor il nous faudra utiliser l'ancienne magie. George a réussi, après des semaines d'aller-retours, à récupérer tous les ouvrages qui se trouvaient dans le QG de l'Ordre. Mais ça prend un temps fou à les étudier et on est tous déjà très occupés. Peut-être que ça te plairait… ?

\- Etudier des livres ? Bien sûr, c'est un job pour moi !

Hermione était ravie. Elle n'était pas prête à retourner sur le terrain, mais ça, elle pouvait le faire. Mais une chose la turlupinait :

\- Pourquoi vous l'appelez tous Jedusor et pas Volsushbezgz

Draco lui avait mis précipitamment la main devant la bouche.

\- On peut à nouveau se faire repérer en disant son nom.

\- Mais on est protégés par le Fidelitas ici.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent, déclara Draco en regardant autour de lui comme pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Vigilance constante, ajouta Luna en souriant.

\- Et puis c'est aussi pour éviter de prendre l'habitude et de risquer de se tromper en dehors de la maison, ajouta Astoria.

\- Et après c'est son nom. Son vrai nom. Pas celui qu'il s'est construit pour faire peur. Le nom qui fait de lui rien de plus que ce qu'il est réellement : un homme. Et un homme peut mourir.

C'était Pansy qui avait parlé. C'était la première qu'elle s'adressait réellement à Hermione qui frissonna. Mais elle ne frissonnait pas car l'ex-Serpentarde l'intimidait. Non, elle frissonna car elle, elle savait.

Elle savait que Jed… Voldemort était désormais tout sauf un homme qui peut mourir.


End file.
